


Honey to the bee

by Terfle



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Honey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Miss Fisher spots a chink in Detective Inspector Jack Robinson's armour





	Honey to the bee

Jack Robinson was bored. This was a boring gathering full of boring people he had no interest in. He caught sight of a tailored ankle in red heels out of the corner of his eye and revised his opinion. There was one person that he had interest in. She was doing her best to make it a sparkling afternoon. He turned his head and feigned interest in the buffet. He wasn’t hungry and didn’t care much for what was on offer right now. Apart from something in a tiny jug to his right which caught his eye. Tempted by the scent of the contents, he discreetly investigated.

Phryne Fisher tried her best but this was a truly boring afternoon tea. Aunt Prudence’s friends weren’t exactly the life and soul of the party. Glancing at the buffet table in search of a promising hit of alcohol, she observed a much more interesting sight. Seeing a certain someone surreptitiously swiping a finger around a jug took her attention. She could hardly supress her glee at finding out a new fact about Detective Inspector Jack Robinson. Honey. The man practically drank it.

He turned around, index finger still in his mouth as he caught her eye and realised how it looked. Feeling foolish, he slowly took it out and attended to sticky fingers. He looked away to compose himself. Phyrne found it utterly endearing. She sauntered over and stood beside him, blocking the view from curious intruders. She thought she could sense a hint of embarrassment.

‘Enjoying the buffet, Jack?’

He turned to face her, dignity restored.

‘Very good Miss Fisher.’

He tried to look unruffled but he certainly didn’t feel it.

She ran her practised eyes over his torso while he tried not to look down. Lingering at chest level, she lowered her voice, leaned forward (making his heart beat ever so slightly faster) and pointed out the obvious flaw in his otherwise smart uniform.

‘You seem to have dined at a toddler’s tea party.’ Innocent eyes looked at him.

He looked at her, exasperated. He wasn’t going to fall for that.

As if reading his mind, she signalled with her eyeline at the spot she was referring to.

He sighed and allowed himself a brief look down, realising that she was right. A spot of honey had alighted on his dreary grey tie and he was sure it was ruined.

‘Ah.’ He wasn’t sure what to say. Phyrne thought she detected a slight blush, couldn’t be sure if it was the lighting or not.

‘Mr Butler can see to that if you like’ she offered generously.

His expression was unreadable as he looked at her.

‘No thank you Miss Fisher, I’ll see to it myself.’

That being said, he had no idea how. He knew she knew and that irked him. It amused her just as much as his fondness for honey. She took her leave and left him floundering.

 


End file.
